prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Lights
The are small, magical lights used in various Pretty Cure movies to give the Pretty Cures special powers or revive their strength, and are handed out in theaters so that the audience can cheer on the Cures as well. They have different designs that vary from movie to movie and are reminiscent of glow sticks for concerts and Japanese idol shows. Use Before Pretty Cure movie showings in theaters, the staff hands out Miracle Lights to the kids in the audience. The beginning of a movie features a short scene where the safety measures are explained (for example, that you should not hold them near your eyes to prevent eye strain). The kids are supposed to wave them and cheer for the Cures when they are in a pinch. In the movies, they are used by their fairy partners as well as civilians. The latest Miracle Lights are the Miraclun Lights from Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi. In many movies the Miracle Lights are also a power-up item used to transform the Cures into more powerful forms. The movie Pretty Cure Miracle Universe expands on the lore of the Miracle Lights - they are produced by the inhabitants of Planet Miracle in their factories. They regard the Cures as legendary beings, and do not actually know their names and identities. The Miracle Lights are distributed over the universe, so they can appear when the Cures need them. List of Miracle Lights So far, there are 24 Miracle Light designs introduced, each debuting in several Pretty Cure Movies since ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5''. They are: *'Miracle Lights:' The first Miracle Light from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Magical artifacts of Hidarin and Migirin, the duo use them to allow for the Cures to enter the Mirror Kingdom; later the Miracle Lights were used to restore the Cure's lost strength, allowing them to undergo their Super forms. *'Miracle Lights 2:' The second Miracle Light used by Chocola in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. This was used to transform Cure Dream into her upgraded form: Shining Dream. *'Rainbow Miracle Lights:' The third Miracle Light used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!. The fairies use this during the battle against Fusion to recover the Pretty Cure's strength. *'Miracle Heart Lights:' The fourth Miracle Light used in Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!?. It is used to restore Cure Peach's strength and allows her to transform into Cure Angel. *'Crystal Miracle Lights:' The fifth Miracle Light used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. During the battle against Bottom, Cure Blossom and Cure Marine, the Miracle Lights shine brightly after seeing the light of hope that still exists in their hearts. The fairies use the Crystal Miracle Lights to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength which allowed them to gain their Rainbow Forms. *'Miracle Flower Lights:' The sixth Miracle Light used by the Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!?. This is used to recover the HeartCatch Pretty Cure's lost strength which allowed them to transform into their Super Silhouette forms. *'Prism Star Miracle Lights:' The seventh Miracle Light used by the fairies in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu Niji☆Iro no Hana. The Prism Star Miracle Lights were used by the fairies and the people all around the planet with the power of the Prism Flower to recover the Pretty Cure's lost strength as well as unleashing their ultimate forms. However, the cost of this is the path of all worlds be dissolved. *'Miracle Lightones:' The eighth Miracle Light used by Hummy and the Fairy Tones in Suite Pretty Cure♪ : Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. The Miracle Lightones were used to power up Crescendo Tone, allowing Cure Melody to transform into Crescendo Cure Melody. *'Miracle Decor Light:' The ninth Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. Its function is to call the other Pretty Cure and create a path of light for Cure Echo to confront Fu-chan. *'Miracle Wing Light:' The tenth Miracle Light used in Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!. Its function is to power up the Princess Candles and creates the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, allowing Cure Happy to transform into Ultra Cure Happy. *'Miracle Double Heart Light:' The 11th Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. *'Miracle Bouquet Light:' The 12th Miracle Light used in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress. It was used to take the Pretty Cures to the future, and to transform Cure Heart into her Engage Form. *'Miracle Dream Light:' The 13th Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. '' *'Miracle Dress Light:' The 14th Miracle Light used in ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. This light is used at the beginning of the movie to help the Pretty Cures get stronger, and later used to transform Cure Lovely into Super Happiness Lovely. *'Miracle Princess Light:' The 15th Miracle Light used in Go! Princess Pretty Cure: Go! Go!! Gouka Sanbon Date!!! *'Miracle Stick Light:' The 16th Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou!. This light is used to free the Pretty Cures. *'Miracle Mofurun Light:' The 17th Miracle Light used in Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun!. This light is used to create colorful balloons (Example: Mirai's balloon is pink), later used to revive Mofurun. *'Miracle Sakura Light:' The 18th Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure Dream Stars!. The one held by Sakura seems to allow her to open doorways to whichever location she wishes, and even breaks the fourth wall to directly address the audience for purposes besides cheering on the Pretty Cure. *'Miracle Kirakiraru Light:' The 19th Miracle Light used in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. *'Miracle Clover Light:' The 20th Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure Super Stars! *'Miracle Memories Light:' The 21st Miracle Light used in HUGtto! Pretty Cure♡Futari wa Pretty Cure: All Stars Memories. *'Miracle☆Universe Light: '''The 22nd Miracle Light used in ''Pretty Cure Miracle Universe. *'Miracle♡Starlight: '''The 23rd Miracle Light used in [[Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete|''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete]]. *'Miraclun Light:' The 24th Miracle Light used in Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi. Trivia *For unknown reasons, Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ does not have a Miracle Light. The Miracle Light is replaced by the All Stars Dress Up Key instead. Gallery :Main Page: Miracle Lights/Image Gallery Category:Items Category:Movies